Earth Magic Spells
· Weak Acid Sphere: Creates a ball of acid that can be thrown at your target. Damage 4-6 per second. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 5. Cost: 22 mana. Duration: 10 seconds. Range: Throwing range of caster. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: N/A. · Weak Barkskin: Increases natural armor by +2. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 2. Cost: 20 mana. Duration: 20 min. Range: Self. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: N/A. · Minor Chitin Carapace: Covers the target in a flexible carapace. Natural armor increased by +3. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 9. Cost: 68 mana. Duration: 25 minutes. Range: 3 feet. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 27 minutes. · Weak Static Earth Shield: Creates a magical sphere around you comprised of Earth magic. The shield has 200 HPs. Shield defense strength +5 (+10 vs Air). Ineffective against Earth attacks. Only Earth-based spells may leave the boundaries of the shield. Physically touching your own shield will dispel it. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 10. Cost: 136 mana. Duration: 10 minutes. Range: Self. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 24 minutes. · Grease: Creates a slick in a 10x10-foot area, greatly increasing chance of anyone in the area falling down. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 1. Cost: 15 mana. Duration: 5 min. Range 25 feet. Cast time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 10 min. · Summon Minor Chokespore Arachnid: Summons a level twelve Chokespore Arachnid. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 9. Cost: 117 mana. Duration: 14 minutes. Range: 8 feet. Cast Time: 4 seconds. Cooldown: 92 minutes. · Summon Insects: Summons a host of stinging and biting insects in a ten-foot-wide circle. Causes minimal damage, but impedes concentration. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 1. Cost: 25 mana. Duration: 5 minutes. Range 20 feet. Cast time: 1 second. Cool down: 20 minutes. · Weak Paralysis Beam: Fires a beam that will lock the target’s body into position. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 5. Cost: 39 mana. Duration: 4 seconds. Range: 25 feet. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 6 minutes. · Weak Rending Talons: Summons invisible claws to attack all targets within a 10-foot AoE. This is a spell of Earth Magic, level 4. Cost: 52 mana. Duration: 8 seconds. Range: 60 feet. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 10 minutes. · Weak Sonic Wail: Creates a sound attack with your voice. All within the cone-shaped AoE suffer damage and risk being deafened. This is a spell of Earth, level 6. Cost: 27 mana. Duration: 3 seconds. Range: 20 feet. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 1 minute. · Summon Weak Saproling: Summons a level five forest elemental to do your bidding. This is a spell of Earth, level 6. Cost: 39 mana. Duration: 5 minutes. Range: 5 feet. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 1 hour. · Weak Thorns Underfoot: Creates a field of thorns in a 30x30-yard area. Most likely would not be noticed by anyone wearing stout boots, the spell can cause extreme discomfort and minor damage to anyone barefoot or to animals. This is a spell of Earth, level 1. Cost: 51 mana. Duration: 10 minutes. Range: 20 yards. Cast Time: 5 seconds. Cooldown: N/A.